


ResilientBuilds

by Kamaete



Category: Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, YouTube, web comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tony stark's youtube channel</p>
            </blockquote>





	ResilientBuilds

**Author's Note:**

> I.... am weak. idk if i'll continue this or what. [tumblr mirror](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/post/144226280010/tony-is-a-youtuber-who-recreates-super-hero-gear)

 

 


End file.
